Et si… Profilage (saison 8)
by TreizeOr
Summary: Plus que jamais cette saison a été celle des occasions manquées pour Adèle et Thomas. Alors voici un florilège de ce que ces moments auraient pu donner, si un p***** de téléphone n'avait pas sonné, si une vitre n'avait pas été entre eux ou si tout simplement "Mister Rocher" s'était bougé les fesses. (Série de one shot, indépendant des uns des autres)
1. Et si… (S8 - Episode 2: Le Prisonnier)

**Et si… (Profilage saison 8)**

Plus que jamais cette saison a été celle des occasions manquées pour Adèle et Thomas. Alors voici un florilège de ce que ces moments auraient pu donner, si un p***** de téléphone n'avait pas sonné, si une vitre n'avait pas été entre eux ou si tout simplement "Mister Rocher" s'était bougé les fesses. (Série de _one shot_ , indépendant des uns des autres)

 **Et si… l'assistante sociale d'Eleonore était arrivée plus tard? (Saison 8 – Episode 2/Le prisonnier)**

 _"Je plaisantais pas tout à l'heure, moi aussi je pourrais pas continuer sans toi"_ … Sous le choc, elle garda le silence. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir qu'il l'avait entendue prononcer ces mots quelques heures plus tôt? Surtout, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'il pensait, ressentait, la même chose?

Elle n'était jamais à l'aise quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à s'avouer ce genre de choses. Parce que c'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Quand Camille avait pris sa place, elle avait blessé beaucoup de monde, mais elle avait ouvert une brèche, entre Adèle et Rocher. Quelque chose de l'ordre de l'amour profond, mais inavouable.

Elle n'osait pas aller vers lui. Quelques années auparavant, il lui avait dit: _"Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais il n'y a pas de place pour vous dans ma vie?"_ Et si elle avait réussi à s'en faire une, de place? Comment en être certaine? Il y avait bien des petits regards qui ne trompaient pas. Des mots… Non, elle ne ferait rien, elle avait trop peur de tout gâcher, gâcher ce début de vie normale qu'elle avait tant eu de mal à construire.

Alors elle attendrait que lui fasse le premier pas. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'après avoir déjà perdu la femme de sa vie une première fois, tout ça prendrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre non?

Elle avait pensé tout ça en quelques secondes, sans que ses yeux ne lâchent jamais ceux de Thomas. Il avait, comme à chaque fois qu'il était face à elle, une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Mais il n'allait certainement pas faire ça en plein milieu d'un couloir d'hôpital. Ce ne sera pas un premier baiser. Mais c'était tout comme. Parce que lors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble quelques années plus tôt, elle n'était pas encore vraiment elle-même. Puis lui n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de sa femme, et il était en plus en train de perdre sa sœur.

Maintenant que Julia, sa femme, s'était faite toute petite dans son cœur, et qu'Adèle avait pris une place très importante dans sa vie, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Il ne résista cependant pas à lui sourire et à lui saisir l'avant-bras, pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à tout reconstruire avec elle. M ais qu'il attendrait bien sûr qu'elle le soit aussi.

Le cœur d'Adèle battait si fort et si vite qu'elle faillit trébucher. Il l'aida à se maintenir sur ses deux jambes en lui attrapant la main. Qu'elle ne lâcha plus.

 _"Je vous ramène chez vous? Jess est très inquiète. Et il y a un petit garçon qui a hâte de vous retrouver"_ , lui lança-t-il. Elle acquiesça en souriant du coin des lèvres et ils retournèrent à la voiture, toujours main dans la main. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment ces choses-là fonctionnaient. Mais elle se disait qu'elle allait apprendre, apprendre à l'aimer, apprendre surtout à lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait déjà.


	2. Et si (S8 - Episode 3: Les Héritiers)

**Et si… le téléphone d'Adèle n'avait pas sonné à ce moment fatidique? (Saison 8 – Episode 3/Les Héritiers)**

Après le dîner avec l'équipe, durant lequel il n'avait pas réussi à la lâcher du regard, Thomas entreprit de remonter dans sa chambre. Adèle lui emboîta le pas alors que Jess et Hippolyte s'en donnaient à cœur joie avec les dernières bouteilles de vin. Elle voulait lui faire part de ses réflexions sur l'enquête.

 _"Ça ne peut pas être un hasard qu'on retrouve le même symbole sur cette jeune femme agressée et sur le portrait des Corbain. Ce sigle n'est utilisé qu'ici, dans cette propriété. Alors qu'ils la connaissent ou pas, en tout cas l'agresseur veut qu'on établisse un lien entre elles et eux"_ , expliqua-t-elle.

 _"Je vais demander à Courtène qu'il fasse une petite enquête sur tous les employés du domaine. S'il est en état, parce que là il avait l'air bien parti"_. Ca la fit sourire. Et tout à coup elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, devant la porte de sa chambre. Paniquée, elle ne put dire que ça: _"Je… je sais pas si Baransky est rentrée"_. Elle se rendit compte tout de suite que c'était plutôt osé, et que ça pouvait ressembler à une invitation.

Qu'elle ose lui dire, ça le choqua d'ailleurs. Parce que ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais il avait envie d'être là, avec elle, qu'ils aient même le château pour eux tout seuls. Il sourit et regarda si les autres ne remontaient pas puis accrocha à nouveau son regard.

Il fit deux pas en avant et elle un en arrière. Mais la porte close de sa chambre l'empêcha de fuir. En même temps, fuir était à l'opposé de ce qu'elle voulait faire à cet instant précis.

Il l'embrassa une première fois du bout des lèvres, avec beaucoup de douceur, avant de légèrement reculer son visage. Il voulait lui donner l'occasion de partir si elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne le laissa pas s'interroger trop longtemps. Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque et à la seconde où ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, il encadra son visage avec ses deux mains et l'embrassa langoureusement en la plaquant contre la porte de sa chambre.

Il allait passer une main dans le creux de ses reins et ouvrir la porte quand des rires montèrent de la cage d'escaliers. Jess et Hippo arrivaient. Avant qu'ils ne puissent les voir, Thomas embrassa rapidement une dernière fois Adèle et lui murmura _"à demain"_. _"Bonne nuit"_ , lui lança-t-elle, avec toujours des papillons dans le ventre, alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre. Elle entra dans la sienne et s'adossa à sa porte quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit comme un bébé. Et Baransky ne la dérangea pas puisqu'elle n'avait même pas dormi là…


	3. Et si (S8 - Episode 4: Les Héritiers)

**Et si… Thomas avait ouvert la porte ce soir-là? (Saison 8 – Episode 4/Les Héritiers)**

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Anjou dans l'après-midi, cette phrase de Jess résonnait dans sa tête. _"L'amour c'est comme tout, ça s'apprend"_. Et pourquoi pas? Pourquoi n'y aurait-elle pas droit elle aussi? Cela faisait des années qu'elle espérait pouvoir se sentir un jour normale, être une femme comme les autres, avec ses failles, ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Quand elle avait rencontré le commandant Rocher pour la première fois, elle avait été séduite. Mais son état de l'époque l'avait fait faire n'importe quoi. Elle pensait qu'après cette fameuse nuit, où elle l'avait attendu à moitié nue chez lui, plus rien ne serait possible. Même maintenant qu'elle était psychologiquement stable. Peut-être avait-elle tort. Il lui avait montré qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit une simple collègue. On ne regarde pas une collègue comme il la regarde. On ne serre pas une collègue si fort dans ses bras. On n'essaye pas d'embrasser une collègue…

Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle avait confié Ulysse à Jess quelques heures et avait pris son courage à deux mains. Elle se retrouvait maintenant devant chez lui. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur la sonnette +T. Rocher+.

Elle entendit des pas derrière la porte et son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Elle avait encore le temps de partir en courant. Mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse, la porte s'ouvrit.

 _"Bonsoir Adèle"_. _"Bon… bonsoir"_. Un silence trop pesant s'installa. _"Vous… vous voulez entrer?"_. _"Je… je sais pas"_. _"Vous ne savez pas?"_ , lui rétorqua-t-il, intrigué. Elle regarda ses pieds et regretta d'être là. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. _"Je vous dérange peut-être?"_. _"Non ça va Lucas est parti chez sa tante pour le week-end. (…) Allez, entrez"_. Il se dégagea de l'embrasure de la porte pour lui libérer le passage. Elle resta bloquée encore une fraction de seconde puis pénétra dans l'appartement. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et invita la criminologue à aller dans le salon.

Alors qu'elle enlevait son écharpe et posait son sac sur le canapé, elle le sentit tout à coup très proche d'elle. _"Je vous prends votre veste?"_ Elle sursauta et lui tendit son blouson rouge et noir en murmurant un _"merci"_ à peine audible, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 _"Vous voulez boire quelque chose?"_ Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là déjà? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. _"J'ai des bières si vous voulez"_. _"Une bière c'est très bien"_. Il alla en chercher deux dans la cuisine, revint les poser sur la table basse et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

 _"Ça va Adèle?"_ , lui demanda-t-il inquiet, alors qu'elle fixait le sol. Elle ne répondit même pas. _"Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose?"_. _"Non"_. _"Comment ça non?"_ , lui lança-t-il amusé.

Mal à l'aise. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne voulait pas paraître ridicule. _"Enfin si mais"_ … Long silence. Pourquoi la laissait-il piétiner comme ça? _"C'est par rapport à l'enquête?"_ , l'interrogea-t-il. _"Pas du tout, je… Je voulais juste te… vous… euh…"_ Elle se racla doucement la gorge. _"Je voulais te voir"_ , lança-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre jusque-là. Mais là… c'était très clair. Il posa sa bière sur la table. Elle, elle n'avait pas touché à la sienne.

Il caressa ses mains jointes de son pouce _. "Tu m'as vraiment fait peur pendant cette prise d'otages… Promets-moi de ne plus jamais te mettre en danger comme ça!" "Je ferai de mon mieux"_ , sourit-elle.

Il approcha son visage du sien, en posant délicatement une main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa doucement de son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux sur ce contact et quand elle les rouvrit, leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Mais avant de l'embrasser, elle devait lui faire un aveu. _"Moi c'est ça qui me fait vraiment peur"_ , murmura-t-elle. En réponse, il l'embrassa simplement, doucement, en mettant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait dans cet échange. Et c'est elle qui entrouvrit ses lèvres pour rendre ce baiser aussi langoureux que possible.

Il passa une main dans son dos sous son chemisier et elle se pencha en arrière pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Alors il s'appuya contre elle en lui saisissant une jambe, sans jamais décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Il allait se redresser pour enlever son propre t-shirt mais son portable se mit à sonner.

A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Thomas regarda qui les avait dérangés. C'était son fils, Lucas. _"Salut mon grand! Quel timing"_ , dit-il tout en lançant un grand sourire à Adèle qui s'était rassise. _"Hein? Non je ne parlais pas de ton train… Non rien. Tu es bien arrivé? … Parfait. Eclate-toi bien Lucas. Et dimanche tu m'appelles quand tu montes dans le train du retour d'accord? … Ça marche, bisous"_. Puis il raccrocha. Adèle se leva.

 _"Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi"_. _"Non reste je vais te cuisiner quelque chose"_ , lui répondit-il en la saisissant par la taille. _"Je ne veux pas que tu partes"_. Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou. _"Je veux que tu restes… toute la nuit"_. Elle avait terriblement envie de rester. Mais elle imaginait déjà la scène que Jess allait lui faire, les questions indiscrètes qu'elle allait lui poser, si elle ne rentrait pas tout de suite s'occuper d'Ulysse.

 _"Je n'ai pas prévenu Jess. Et j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec Ulysse avant de le mettre au lit"_. Il abdiqua. _"Et si demain je t'invite au restaurant, tu pourrais faire garder le petit un peu plus que pour la soirée?"_ Elle sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. _"Un vrai rencard alors?"_ _"Un vrai rencard"_. _"Ok je vais me débrouiller avec Jess"_. Il la raccompagna vers la sortie. _"Ça va être très dur de te vouvoyer devant les autres maintenant"_. _"Et pour moi, ce qui va être dur c'est l'interrogatoire que va me faire subir Jess en rentrant"_. Il rit. _"Tu lui as dit où tu allais?" "Non… mais elle n'est pas dupe"_. _"Bon courage alors"_. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois. _"A demain"_ , lança-t-elle avant de partir. Lorsqu'elle claqua la portière de sa petite voiture rouge, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier comme une gamine qui venait d'embrasser un garçon pour la première fois.


	4. Et si (S8 - Episode 7:Intime conviction)

**Et si… il lui avait couru après dans ce couloir d'hôpital (Saison 8 – Episode 7/Intime conviction)**

Il se sentait tellement coupable. Là, seul dans ce couloir d'hôpital, face à Aurélie, il se sentait coupable de ne rien ressentir pour elle, pour le geste extrême qu'elle venait de commettre. Aucune compassion à son égard. Tout ce qu'il craignait, c'est qu'Adèle le prenne pour un homme à femmes… Qu'elle n'ait plus confiance en lui… Qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Alors il l'avait appelé pour tenter de limiter la casse. Pour qu'elle l'aide à éteindre un peu ce feu de la culpabilité qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il entendit enfin ses pas se rapprocher de lui, puis il la vit dans cette veste en cuir rouge qu'il aimait tant la voir porter. Elle semblait complètement affolée.

 _"Comment elle va Thomas?"_ , lui lança-t-elle, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde ce qui allait se passer dans les secondes suivantes. _"Ça va. Elle va s'en sortir ils lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac"_ , répondit-il, l'air aussi détaché que possible.

Elle voyait bien qu'il allait mal, qu'il se sentait mal. _"Et vous, comment vous allez?"_ Rien, il n'arrivait rien à lui dire. _"Vous savez ce qui s'est passé?"_ Il sentait tous les nerfs de son corps le lâcher. Il expira puis avoua, penaud. _"C'est de ma faute. J'ai fait une connerie"_.

 _"Une connerie?"_ Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et ce que cela voulait dire. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer légèrement. Elle venait aussi de comprendre qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Il n'en avait peut-être rien à faire d'elle. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il appelé alors?

 _"Je sais pas quoi faire"_. Elle devait faire un dernier effort pour lui dire que ça irait pour elle, mais uniquement si elle se tenait loin de lui. _"Dans ce type de gestes il y a… il y a jamais une seule cause. C'est toujours une série de facteurs, toute une histoire, une situation. Elle va avoir besoin d'aide. De quelqu'un à qui parler… Vous aussi. Mais ça… Ca… ne pourra pas être moi. J'y arriverais pas"_ , finit-elle par lui avouer dans un dernier souffle, et des larmes plein les yeux. Elle tourna les talons et partit aussi vite que possible. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, qui tardait à venir.

Lui de son côté ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'Adèle venait de lui dire. Mais ce qu'il réalisait, c'était le mal qu'il venait de lui faire, et les sentiments qu'elle semblait ressentir pour lui. Il la vit au loin pénétrer dans l'ascenseur et les porte se refermer doucement.

Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle sache… Il devait lui dire. Alors il se mit à courir, empruntant l'escalier de service pour la devancer et arriver sur le parking de l'hôpital avant qu'elle monte dans sa voiture. Quand il arriva en bas, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient déjà. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il tourna la tête vers le parking, et la vit près de sa petite voiture rouge en train de chercher les clés. Il pressa le pas. Et au moment où elle trouva sa clé, il la héla.

 _"Adèle attends"_ , cria-t-il alors qu'il n'était pas si loin d'elle, et en la tutoyant spontanément. Elle s'immobilisa et n'eut pas la force de se retourner.

Il fit un pas vers elle. _"Regarde-moi, s'il te plait"_. Après un silence gênant, elle finit par lui obéir et le fixa droit dans les yeux, en s'adossant à sa voiture. _"On ne se doit rien Thomas"_. Il avança encore d'un pas vers elle. _"Oh que si, et tu le sais. Je… il s'est rien passé avec Aurélie. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs, je croyais voir Julia. Alors quand elle m'a embrassé…"_ Elle le coupa net. _"Arrête, c'est bon"_. _"Non j'arrête pas. J'ai besoin de te dire ça. Ecoute-moi encore une minute je t'en supplie… Elle m'a embrassé parce que je l'ai peut-être laissé entendre que je voulais que quelque chose se passe entre nous. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Je suis parti dès que j'ai réalisé l'erreur que je venais de commettre. Je…"_

Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer, fondre en larmes, alors elle ne le laissa pas finir et commença à se retourner pour partir. Dans un dernier geste de désespoir, il la saisit pas les épaules, la força à se retourner et la regarda droit dans les yeux. _"Adèle. Ne fais pas ça. On a mis tant de temps à construire une relation de confiance. Ne brise pas tout"_. Ça, c'était la meilleure.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _"Tu te fous de moi? C'est moi qui brise notre… le… On est que des collègues Thomas… N'est-ce pas?"_. _"Tu es bien plus que ça à mes yeux. Tu l'as compris. Tu le sais"_. _"Non, je ne sais rien. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides là. Parce que sans mot sur les choses, j'ai du mal à comprendre"_. Il fit mieux que lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il déposa un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour sur ses lèvres.

Elle rêvait non? Il ne venait pas de l'embrasser quand-même? Eh bien si… Et elle avait juste envie que ça recommence. Mais tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était lui avec… l'autre. _"Thomas je… je veux plus que ça moi aussi. Mais… je… j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça. Quand… quand tu auras réglé tes… soucis personnels avec Aurélie, reviens toquer à la porte de ma péniche. Et je serai là. Je… je t'attendrai"_. Sur ces mots elle monta aussi sec dans sa voiture, démarra et partit en direction la DPJ.

Il resta planté là quelques secondes sur le parking de l'hôpital. Elle venait de lui donner de l'espoir pour eux deux. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer. Il se promit de ne pas gâcher la chance qu'elle lui donnait.


	5. Et si (S8 - Episode 8:Intime conviction)

**Profilage Saison 8 Episode 8 Intime Conviction**

 _ **(N'hésitez pas à commenter cette histoire. Et toutes les autres. Rappelez-vous que ce sont des "one shot". Que le chapitre 4 n'est donc pas la suite du 3. Quand j'aurais fini ces suites alternatives, je ferais peut-être une story parallèle en fonction du "one shot" que vous avez préféré. Mais il faut COMMENTER pour ça. ;) Parce que pour l'instant je vois que plein de gens lisent dans les stats, mais peu de reviews)**_

 **Et si… ça valait la peine d'en parler finalement?**

Adèle et Rocher venaient de sortir de ce que l'on appellera plus tard la cellule Marceau. Une équipe d'enquêteurs qui bossaient sur tous les dossiers que la juge Marceau avait pu trafiquer, influencer, détourner… Et Adèle avait pété les plombs face au commandant Derko, qui prenait la vie et la mort de ces nombreuses victimes beaucoup trop à la légère…

 _"Il y a tellement de souffrance dans ces dossiers mais tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est sa carrière. Le pire, je vais vous dire c'est pas tellement son ambition. Le vrai problème c'est toute son approche de la situation"_.

 _"C'est-à-dire?"_ , interrogea Thomas, qui sentait sa collègue toujours sur les nerfs.

 _"Il aborde les choses de façon logique, de façon rationnelle. Sans jamais prendre en compte la perversité du juge Marceau. Mais à mon avis c'est l'inverse qu'il faut faire. Il faut regarder les choses sous un angle complètement différent. … De toute façon cette cellule elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse intimement le juge, qui puisse décrypter sa façon de penser… Puis qui a une approche un peu psychologique des dossiers parce que là franchement c'est…"_. Elle ne parvint même pas à finir sa phrase tellement elle était énervée.

Evidemment le commandant Derko n'était pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire… Si elle était sur le point d'imploser, c'était surtout à cause du commandant Rocher… qui avait laissé sa belle-sœur entrer à nouveau dans sa vie. Sa vie à lui, autant que sa vie à elle.

Elle avait attendu un mois qu'Aurélie sorte de l'hôpital après sa tentative de suicide. Cette attente avait été très difficile à gérer, mais elle se disait tous les jours que peut-être elle pourrait enfin avoir Rocher pour elle toute seule une fois que cette femme ne ferait plus partie du paysage… Elle s'était trompée. Il ne voulait apparemment pas que leur relation évolue au-delà de la simple camaraderie de collègues de travail.

 _"Attendez là vous n'êtes pas en train de me parler de Lucie Camus quand même?"_ , lui demanda-t-elle, la ramenant sur terre alors que sa réflexion avait quitté l'enquête.

 _"Bah ouais… Pourquoi pas?"_ , répondit-elle sèchement.

 _"Comment ça pourquoi pas?! D'abord elle n'a jamais travaillé avec la police à ce que je sache. Puis en plus en termes de déontologie on a quand même vu mieux que de faire enquêter une fille sur sa propre mère. Puis euh… je sais pas cette fille elle a pas l'air très équilibrée"_.

Elle ne tint plus. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Sa colère par rapport du manque de rigueur du commandant Derko, puis son immense tristesse et déception face à cette idée d'une vie privée épanouie qui s'évanouissait. Alors elle sortit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

 _"Ah parce que ça vous dérange maintenant les gens déséquilibrés? Non parce que d'habitude vous êtes plutôt fan… Vous vous en occupez, vous les recueillez chez vous…"_. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle regrettait chaque mot qu'elle disait, mais qui sortait de sa bouche sans aucun contrôle.

 _"Vous me parlez de quoi là?"_ s'offusqua Rocher. Il ne voyait donc pas le problème? Ces moments ambigus qu'ils avaient partagés les semaines passées, en Anjou notamment, n'avaient-ils donc jamais existé?

 _"Rien… A mon avis ça vaut pas la peine d'en parler"_ , lui dit-elle, complètement désabusée.

 _"Je crois que si. Je crois que… qu'on a tellement de choses à se dire qu'on ne sait pas par où commencer. J'ai compris que vous m'en vouliez. Mais pour quoi exactement, je ne sais pas vraiment"_. Elle allait le couper mais il leva la main pour lui faire signer qu'il n'avait pas fini. Et il vint se placer devant elle, en essayant de capter son regarder derrière ses très sombres lunettes de soleil.

 _"On a mis derrière nous les tensions du passé. Parce que vous et moi, on le sait très bien, on n'a jamais été de simple collègue. Et ce depuis le début. Maintenant que vous êtes vous-même… Enfin je veux dire que certaines de vos blessures se sont refermées, je pensais qu'on pourrait… Je… je suis désolée qu'à cause de moi, de nouvelles écorchures soient apparues"_.

Elle était scotchée. Il n'était donc si à côté de la plaque qu'elle le pensait. Il l'avait même percé à jour.

 _"Thomas… tu…"_ Elle buta sur le "tu" qui était sorti tout seul mais en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, elle ne put continuer à le vouvoyer. _"Tu sais que tu as toujours eu une place privilégiée dans ma vie. Et je pensais aussi que cette place pouvait devenir encore plus spéciale. Mais… mais si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux vraiment… Je ne peux pas te laisser entrer complètement dans ma vie. Parce que j'ai Ulysse, je dois me protéger pour m'occuper bien de lui"_. Elle avait sorti tout ça d'un coup, mais ses yeux s'étaient irrémédiablement emplis de larmes. Il ne disait plus rien. Elle se redressa pour retourner vers la voiture mais alors qu'elle avait fait trois petits pas, il lui attrapa la main et elle se retourna vers lui.

Il lui enleva ses lunettes de soleil et lui posa délicatement sur le dessus de la tête.

 _"Je sais très bien ce que je veux. Je te veux. Je te veux toi. Ecoute Adèle… j'ai besoin d'aide là. Depuis le décès de ma femme… je n'ai jamais imaginé refaire ma vie. Je pensais que je n'avais plus le droit d'aimer personne. Alors oui je fais des mauvais choix, je suis maladroit dans ce que je dis, dans ce que je fais. Mais je n'imagine pas la suite sans toi. Je ne parle pas du travail. Je parle de ma vie. Je parle de nous"_. Il lui ouvrait son cœur et elle restait muette. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait continuer sans lui en fin de compte?

 _"Je vais demander à Aurélie de partir. Je vais expliquer à Lucas qu'elle ne va pas bien et qu'elle a besoin de retrouver ses repères, chez elle, avec ses parents. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser foutre le bordel dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas la laisser t'atteindre… s'il te plait dis quelque chose"_.

 _"Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer sans toi"_. _"Et c'est toujours le cas?"_ , lui demanda-t-il en souriant du coin des lèvres et en posant tendrement ses mains sur les avant-bras de sa criminologue préférée. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Prise dans l'émotion de la situation, elle se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Il la serra fort comme lorsqu'elle avait fondu en larmes ce jour où Argos avait menacé de lui reprendre Ulysse. Après quelques minutes, suspendues dans le temps, elle se recula lentement, leurs visages étaient si proches… leurs lèvres attirées comme des aimants s'effleurèrent doucement.

Et c'est là que cet insupportable téléphone portable sonna… Les ramenant tout à coup sur terre. C'était Hippolyte qui appelait Rocher. Qui décrocha. _"Oui Courtène? … Ok on arrive on a récupéré le dossier de la disparition de Léa. A tout de suite"_. Il raccrocha et regarda Adèle, qui avait encore les joues toutes empourprées. _"Bon, on va devoir s'y remettre"_. _"Pas évident"_. _"Clairement…"_


	6. Et si (S8 - Episode 8 biiiiiis)

**Profilage Saison 8: Episode 8 / Intime conviction**

 _ **N'oubliez pas le review qui fait plaisir. Et aussi n'hésitez pas à me dire quelle occasion manquée vous voudriez voir en "one shot" sur les épisodes 9 et 10. J'ai des idées pour des suites, hors "occasions manquées". Ça vous dit?**_

 **Et si… il lui avait (encore) couru après?**

Adèle et Rocher venaient d'avoir confirmation par la médecin légiste que Stéphanie Pleskof s'était bien suicidée après avoir découvert sa fille morte. _"Un acte de désespoir"_ comme le qualifiait Adèle. Ils en discutaient devant la DPJ quand elle surgit. Aurélie…

 _"Coucou!"_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là encore? Ça ne lui suffisait pas de pourrir la vie de son beau-frère, pensa Adèle qui sentait la colère monter. Sans raison apparente parce que, pour le coup, Aurélie n'avait encore rien fait de mal…

 _"Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"_ , lui demanda Thomas, chez qui le malaise, et non pas la colère, venait d'un coup d'apparaître. Il se sentait gêné de se retrouver entre les deux femmes qui occupaient le plus clair de ses pensées. Une parce qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser sans qu'elle tente de mettre fin à ses jours, et sans froisser son fils… L'autre… pour des raisons évidentes qu'il ne nommait jamais.

 _"Rien tu as oublié tes clés ce matin donc je suis venue te les déposer à l'accueil"_. _"Merci"_.

 _"Je vous laisse j'ai du travail"_ , dit Adèle qui voulait être n'importe où sur Terre à ce moment-là, mais pas ici. Mais même ça, Aurélie ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder.

 _"Attends attends… Je sais que tu es venue me voir à l'hôpital. Je voulais vraiment te remercier"_. Mais de quel droit elle me tutoie celle-là? S'interrogea intérieurement la criminologue, avant de répondre, sur un ton aussi détaché que possible.

 _"Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux"_. Thomas regardait leur échange comme une bombe prête à exploser. Il ne sentait pas Adèle sincère. Il préférait aussi finir au fond d'une cave plutôt que d'être ici.

 _"Si on se faisait un dîner samedi soir à la maison? Enfin si t'es d'accord Tom"_. Sérieusement? _"Bah je sais pas…"_ Adèle coupa vite court à l'hésitation du commandant. Lui faisant comprendre en un regard que ce n'était pas une question d'emploi du temps.

 _"C'est très gentil mais ça va être… compliqué"_ , répliqua-t-elle en essayant de cacher son mal être.

 _"J'espère qu'on va vraiment se trouver une date"_. _"C'est sûr…"_ Adèle se précipita vers la DPJ. Thomas la regarda s'éloigner. Et entendit à peine le _"A toute!"_ de sa belle-sœur.

 _"Hé j'ai du nouveau"_ , lança Hippolyte à Adèle, qu'il croisait devant la porte d'entrée. _"Super"_ , fit-elle, laconique.

Rocher n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Tout de suite. Il partit après elle, et ne prêta pas non plus attention au pauvre Hippolyte. _"Elle a pas l'air bien contente non?"_ Un ange passe… _"Ouais… Il a pas l'air bien content non plus. Ça va être sympa"_.

Adèle s'était engouffrée verte de rage (intérieure) dans le couloir de la DPJ. Elle avait senti Thomas la suivre mais l'avait ignoré… jusqu'à ce qu'il la saisisse par le bras et l'entraîna fermement dans la salle de pause, dont il referma rapidement la porte, avant de s'appuyer contre.

 _"Je crois qu'on a du travail non?"_ , demanda Adèle, avec un regard de défiance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

 _"Et moi je crois qu'on va prendre cinq minutes pour débriefer ce qu'il vient de se passer"_.

 _"Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, on ne se doit rien. J'ai rien à vous dire Thomas"_ , lança-t-elle furieuse avant de tenter de le pousser de la porte pour sortir. Il lui attrapa l'avant-bras et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

 _"Ok alors on va prendre tous les deux une grande inspiration et tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe"_.

 _"Ah bon parce qu'on se tutoie maintenant?"_

 _"C'est toi qui a commencé non? Quand j'étais inconscient tu m'as dit…"_ Elle le coupa net. _"Je sais très bien ce que je t'ai dit. Et ce que tu m'as répondu. Mais c'était avant"_.

 _"Avant quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est si différent?"_.

 _"Tu le fais exprès?"_

Il expira bruyamment pour lui montrer à quel point il était paumé… et désolé.

 _"Je suis censé faire quoi Adèle? La foutre à la porte? Perdre la confiance de mon fils?"_ Elle resta silencieuse. _"Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai perdu ta confiance? Ou… ou plus?"_ Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir?

 _"Je… je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses-là. Je fais de mon mieux pour pas tout gâcher mais… même quand je fais rien, tu vois comment ça se passe?"_

 _"Non c'est de ma faute. J'ai laissé Aurélie prendre un peu trop de place dans ma vie. Elle a presque réussi à me faire croire que je n'avais pas fait le deuil de ma femme. Mais ça fait des années que j'essaie d'avancer. Petit à petit, Julia prend moins de place. Aurélie a cherché à l'avoir… cette place. Mais… elle n'a pas de place dans ma vie. Toi si"_.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Pour toute réponse, elle fondit en larmes. Et il l'entoura de ses bras, tendrement mais fermement pour qu'elle ne s'échappe plus jamais, en lui murmurant à l'oreille: _"Je ne peux vraiment pas continuer sans toi"_.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au creux de son cou. Elle se recula doucement, mais il la retint encore quelques secondes, où ils restèrent front contre front.

 _"J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser. Là, tout de suite"_ , lâcha-t-il sans vraiment contrôler ses paroles. Elle recula d'un pas en le toisant de haut en bas, avec un air coquin qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

 _"Le travail d'abord commandant"_. Il avait envie de rire. De l'embrasser. Mais de rire. Il tenta un pas en avant mais elle profita de l'occasion pour s'enfuir, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et ayant l'air de dire: _"Ce n'est que partie remise"_.


	7. Et si (S8 - Episode 9: Burn out)

**Saison 8 Episode 9 Burn out**

 _ **(Petit review apprécié of course.**_ _ **Et aussi vous dire que j'ai lu vos idées de suite, et que j'y réfléchis. Patience).**_

 **Et si… le "cadeau" d'Aurélie avait réveillé leurs sentiments?**

Adèle venait de révéler à Hippo et Jess sa plus grosse faille: sa famille, ses parents… qui avaient donc eu un autre enfant. Elle l'avait découvert dans cette vidéo qu'Argos voulait qu'elle voit. Argos et cette garce d'Aurélie… Comment avait-elle pu croire que les choses allaient s'arranger avec cette psychopathe?

Elle était encore en train de pleurer dans les bras de Jess quand Thomas entra d'un coup dans la pièce. Elle souffla pour essayer de chasser toute trace d'émotion et reprit un peu de contenance face au Commandant. Commandant qui au passage s'était tout de suite inquiété de la voir dans cet état.

 _"Adèle ça va?"_

 _"Ouais ouais ça va ça va…"_

 _"J'ai besoin de vous pour un homicide à Levallois"_ … Son regard tomba sur cette boite qu'elle lui avait confiée… _"Vous avez trouvé ça chez moi?"_

 _"Chez vous oui. Un petit… cadeau de votre belle-sœur. On… on y va? On est attendu non?"_

Elle lui en voulait, directement à lui même s'il n'avait dans les faits rien fait de mal. Mais on peut avoir les meilleures intentions du monde et quand-même faire du mal autour de soi…

Le trajet jusqu'à Levallois avait été très compliqué. Un silence pesant avait remplacé les conversations enjouées qu'ils partageaient d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas réussi à percer l'abcès. Comment parviendrait-il à réparer le mal qu'Aurélie lui avait fait? Cette satanée belle-sœur, qu'il avait laissé pourrir sa vie, leur vie, avait peut-être tout gâché.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, Adèle se précipita à l'extérieur en claquant fort la portière de la voiture. Il resta une seconde de plus à l'extérieur pour essayer de faire le vide… Et rejoignit la criminologue et Xavier, le lieutenant qui remplaçait Emma.

Après examen des lieux, du corps de la victime, après aussi l'élaboration des premières théories, interrogations des témoins, Adèle et Rocher reprirent la voiture direction la DPJ. Un silence de mort les accompagnait toujours. Alors il décida de prendre la situation à bras le corps et prit un autre itinéraire, qui ne menait pas directement à leurs bureaux.

Adèle ne remarqua même pas tout de suite que Thomas n'avait pas pris l'itinéraire habituel. Elle avait gardé le regard rivé sur ses notes et fait semblant d'être occupée pour ne pas à devoir lui parler. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle s'étonna de voir qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés dans Paris. Alors elle reporta son regard sur lui… Il était concentré sur la route mais il lui jeta un coup d'œil et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux fit monter la panique en elle. Il était complètement terrorisé.

 _"Vous passez par où?"_ , demanda-t-elle l'air intrigué, même si elle sentait qu'il cherchait juste à gagner du temps. Le temps de trouver les mots.

 _"Je cherche une solution"._

 _"Pardon?"._

 _"J'aurais jamais pensé causer tant de mal Adèle. Je n'ai jamais pensé… Je ne pensais pas Aurélie capable de faire ça… Je suis complètement perdu"_.

 _"Mettez le GPS…"_ , assena-t-elle, sarcastique. Ils arrivaient à un feu rouge. Il freina pile. Ça ne l'avait visiblement pas fait rire.

Il prit sur la droite et trouva une petite aire de repos, devant un terrain de basket, vierge de monde. Il s'y gara. Puis ce fut à son tour de sortir de la voiture et de claquer la porte.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, en espérant qu'elle le suive. Ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes après. Elle n'allait quand-même pas prendre les clés et le laisser là en plan… Même si elle en mourrait d'envie. _"Ça lui ferait les pieds"_ , pensa-t-elle. Puis regretta immédiatement. Il souffrait visiblement. Ils devaient mettre les choses à plat. Tout de suite. _"L'amour, c'est comme tout. Ca s'apprend"_. Dieu comme Jess lui manquait dans ces moments-là.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il se prenait la tête entre les mains. Puis aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle parla très facilement.

 _"Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est. Je vous faisais confiance. Cette partie de ma vie est tellement douloureuse. Je m'en suis remise à vous et… vous avez tout gâché… Je sais que c'est Aurélie qui est responsable de tout ça. Mais… putain Thomas! C'était si difficile de les cacher quelque part ces satanées boites!?"_. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça sur ce ton. Mais c'était comme ça que c'était sorti.

Des trémolos dans la voix, il lui répondit calmement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. _"C'est la sœur de ma femme Adèle… Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ça. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était comme ça. Capable de faire ça. Pardonne-moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas continuer sans toi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Que tu ne laisses jamais personne entrer dans ta vie. Mais j'ai eu la sensation ces derniers mois que j'en faisais partie… Je ne sais pas si je me trompe. En tout cas tu fais partie de la mienne. Plus qu'elle ne pourra jamais. Je vais lui demander de partir. Elle reviendra plus jamais"_.

Adèle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que devait-elle lui répondre? Son estomac était tellement noué. Elle lui en voulait tout à coup beaucoup moins. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Mais elle imaginait bien qu'être ballotée comme ça entre deux femmes… deux femmes qui tenaient à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas blesser, ça ne devait pas être évident.

Deux femmes? Ou trois? Parce qu'au club de boxe, il avait prononcé le nom de Julia avant de décrocher son téléphone, alors qu'elle était prête à ce moment-là à tomber dans ses bras. Avait-il vraiment fait son deuil? Elle avait déjà du mal à se battre contre Aurélie, alors contre une personne qui n'est plus de ce monde…

 _"Il n'y a pas qu'Aurélie dans cette histoire Thomas. Je… j'ai la sensation que Julia est toujours très présente dans votre cœur, dans votre esprit. Et je peux pas aller contre ça"_.

 _"Elle sera toujours là. C'était la première femme de ma vie. Et on me l'a enlevé… J'ai mis tellement de temps à faire mon deuil. Chloé m'a beaucoup aidé. J'ai énormément souffert. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je ne peux plus accepter qu'on fasse du mal aux gens que j'aime"_. Il mit l'emphase sur le "j'aime" et prit sa main droite entre les siennes.

La première femme de sa vie? Elle n'avait pas la prétention de devenir la deuxième, mais il lui ouvrait les portes.

 _"On a tellement changé Thomas… Je n'ai aucune idée comment avancer à partir de là. Mais… tu fais partie de ma vie. Je n'ai… je n'ai jamais ressenti ça"_ , lui avoua-t-elle. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique.

Rocher ne la laissa pas penser trop longtemps. Il replaça sa mèche derrière son oreille et laissa sa main gauche sur sa joue droite. Il avança doucement son visage et l'embrassa. Ce n'était absolument pas comme la première fois… Quand elle l'avait attendu à moitié nue chez lui. _"Aucune conséquence… Juste une nuit"_. Il y aura des conséquences cette fois. Et il n'y aura pas qu'une seule nuit.


	8. Et si (S8 - Episode 10: Vertiges)

**Profilage Saison 8 Episode 10 - Vertiges**

 _ **(Re… je précise d'avance que je ne ferais pas de "one shot" sur la fin de l'épisode 10, car il y a trop de théorie sur tout et je ne veux pas que ça parte dans tous les sens! ;) Have a nice reading)**_

 _ **(Ah oui et j'ai eu plein d'idées jusque-là, c'est pour ça que j'écris vite. Alors à un moment donné, je vais certainement écrire beaucoup moins. Oui oui j'ai une vie en dehors de ça. Un travail tout ça tout ça ;) Mais je me délecte de vos commentaires!)**_

 **Et si… il l'avait simplement pris dans ses bras?**

L'avocat d'Argos était mort. Elle avait eu son sang sur ses mains, mis ses empreintes sur ce satané poignard. Et Adèle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que tout l'accusait. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Le hic, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune idée comment se sortir de là. Elle était toujours sous son emprise. Son ravisseur contrôlerait sa vie, son âme, jusqu'à sa mort. Elle avait cru si fort pouvoir s'en sortir, grâce à ses amis, son travail, son fils… Sarah… Et puis Thomas… Elle ne pouvait se reposer que sur lui maintenant. Il allait la sauver, la disculper… Elle avait confiance en lui. Au fond d'elle, elle savait… Mais là, à l'heure actuelle, prostrée dans cette salle de repos, tout n'était que brouillard.

 _"Tu ne dois pas oublier que tu m'appartiens Adèle"_ … La voix d'Argos résonnait en elle quand Rocher toqua à la porte de la pièce.

 _"Vous ne voulez pas essayer de dormir un peu?"_ , lui demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

 _"Il faut que je passe à l'IML pour qu'ils fassent des prélèvements et qu'on puisse avancer… Vous, vous en êtes où?"_.

Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher d'elle et de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel elle était blottie.

 _"Courtène a épluché tout ce qu'on a trouvé chez Garnier. Et il est tombé sur un nom qui lui disait quelque chose. Susanne de Volange…"_

 _"C'est qui?"_

 _"Vous vous souvenez du couvent où Argos a laissé Camille? On a fouillé de ce côté-là… Il s'avère que cette femme est sur la liste de leurs plus gros donateurs"_.

 _"Donc elle apparaît dans les recherches de Garnier sur Argos et dans les nôtres aussi"_. Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une constatation.

 _"Ce serait bien qu'on aille lui poser deux ou trois questions"_.

 _"D'accord"_. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus. Elle voulait craquer, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais elle tenait le coup. Elle ne voulait pas lui compliquer la tâche dans cette enquête en étant une source d'inquiétudes supplémentaires. Même s'il en avait une sacrée dose à cause d'elle déjà…

Elle se leva pour enfiler son manteau mais il la retint par le bras. Elle resta planté là, debout devant lui, assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, la tête baissée, la main de la criminologue enfermée dans les siennes, sur lesquelles il soufflait, comme pour les réchauffer, tous les deux…

Adèle sentit l'émotion l'envahir et une larme coula le long de sa joue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras. Et là, elle s'autorisa à craquer. Plus elle sanglotait fort, plus il la serrait fort, et lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. En la tutoyant. Il la tutoyait toujours quand il la prenait dans ses bras comme ça.

 _"Je vais te sortir de là Adèle. Je te le promets… Tu n'as traversé tout ça pour rien. On va y arriver. Argos va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait, à toi, à Camille et à Ulysse. Plus jamais tu n'entendras son nom après ça. Je te jure que je vais tout faire pour. Tu vas pouvoir tourner la page. Pour de bon. Plus rien ne se mettra en travers de notre route"_.

Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, préférant se concentrer sur ses paroles, qui la rassuraient, qui la guidait hors du brouillard. La tête dans le creux de son cou, elle avait tiqué sur les derniers mots. _"Notre route?"_ , pensa-t-elle. Oui, leur route. Depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés, et même si lui comme elle n'étaient pas les mêmes personnes qu'aujourd'hui, elle marchait dans ses pas. Il marchait dans les siens. Même si ces dernières semaines, à cause d'Aurélie notamment, ils avaient effectué quelques sorties de piste.

Elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras pour toujours. Mais ils devaient aller interroger Susanne de Volange… Sans la lâcher, il attrapa son manteau et lui passe autour des épaules. Il se recula doucement et lui serra les épaules en l'embrassant sur le front. _"Tu es prête?"_ Pour quoi au juste? Elle ne savait s'il voulait dire pour plonger dans leur histoire ou pour poursuivre l'enquête. Quoiqu'il en soit, la réponse était la même, pour les deux options. _"Oui… oui je suis prête"_.


	9. Et si… (S8 - Episode 10: Vertiges bis)

**Profilage – Saison 8 Episode 10 Vertiges**

 **Et si… la vitre avait disparu comme par magie?**

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était là, dans cette cellule provisoire pour le meurtre de Garnier, avec cette autre personne bien trop saoule pour lui tenir compagnie… Cela faisait des heures aussi qu'elle ruminait ce que Frémeaux lui avait montré. Le témoignage d'Aurélie. Qui l'accablait un peu plus dans cette affaire.

Comment elle faisait pour toujours attirer les psychopathes à elle? Il y avait Louise Drancourt à l'époque, qui avait voulu se servir d'elle pour atteindre Chloé. Puis sa propre sœur, Camille, qui voulait la blesser, elle, directement. Puis cette folle, qui cherchait à lui faire du mal pour se venger de Thomas, qui ne voulait pas d'une belle-sœur hystérique dans sa vie.

Elle se demandait comment une femme pouvait être envahie par tant de démons. Au point de volontairement se prendre des coups pour faire croire à une agression. Et prouver qu'elle avait un tempérament violent, qu'elle était fourbe et manipulatrice. Mais putain! Elle n'était plus cette personne.

Aurélie avait manigancé tout ça parce qu'elle pensait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Adèle et Rocher. C'était forcément ça hein? Parce qu'elle ne sentait pas "son" commandant capable de faire du mal à une autre femme pour la protéger elle. Il faudrait qu'elle le voie, quand tout ça serait terminé, pour lui demander s'il avait frappé Aurélie… Et puis arrêter avec les non-dits entre eux, les faux-semblants, les sentiments cachés. Elle pensait à tout ça, assise dans cette cellule bien trop grise, quand elle entendit un petit "toc toc", et sa voix…

 _"C'est vous qui avez commandé une pizza?"_. Quel soulagement. Elle n'aurait rien voulu d'autre à ce moment-là que d'être dans ses bras. Si seulement la vitre pouvait sauter comme par enchantement.

"Vous avez des nouvelles d'Ulysse?", lui demanda-t-elle après s'être relevée d'un bond.

 _"Ouais tout va bien. Jess est partie le chercher à la crèche et j'ai demandé à ce qu'une patrouille reste avec eux pour les protéger"_.

Elle souffla de soulagement. _"Ok. Super… merci"_.

Lui de son côté ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer. Il aurait voulu être près d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Puis lui dire surtout qu'il la sortirait de tout ce bordel. Et qu'une fois Argos derrière les barreaux à vie, ou bien mort, elle pourrait vivre en fonction de ses désirs à elle, et pas de l'emprise que cet ignoble individu avait sur elle.

Quand un maton passa derrière lui pour aller dans son bureau, au fond derrière eux, il saisit l'occasion et fit signe à Adèle de patienter.

 _"Commandant Rocher. 3_ _e_ _DPJ. Vous pourriez m'ouvrir la porte s'il vous plait? Il faut que je parle à votre suspecte. J'ai des nouveaux éléments que j'ai besoin d'éclaircir"_.

 _"Ce n'est pas votre enquête commandant. Et j'ai des ordres. Elle ne doit pas sortir de cette cellule"_.

 _"Ce n'est pas mon enquête mais c'est ma coéquipière. Je me dois de tout faire pour l'aider. Bon sang vous savez bien ce que c'est non? On forme une équipe, et un salaud tente de nous détruire. Alors j'ai besoin de vous là pour la sortir de là au plus vite"_. Silence… " _Je vous demande juste cinq minutes seul avec elle"_.

Le fonctionnaire en face de lui soupira et décrocha une paire de menottes accrochée à sa ceinture. _"Cinq minutes pas plus. Je vous laisse mon bureau, je vais prendre un café. Mais je dois au moins la menotter au siège…"_

 _"Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle n'ira nulle part"_.

 _"Commandant…"_

 _"Ok très bien. Merci…"_

Le jeune maton, parce qu'il était jeune, et stressé, et ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur, se dirigea vers la cellule d'Adèle.

 _"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"_ , s'interrogea Adèle.

 _"Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est moi qui ai demandé"_ , la rassura Adèle.

 _"Vous vous installez là"_ , expliqua le surveillant en lui indiquant le fauteuil. _"Votre main s'il vous plait"_.

 _"Je ne vais pas m'enfuir vous savez"_.

 _"Adèle"_ , la coupa Rocher. _"C'est… c'est la procédure"_. Alors elle s'exécuta, le maton l'attacha, et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Son regard se reporta sur Thomas, qui resta adossé quelques secondes sans rien dire à l'armoire derrière lui.

 _"Pourquoi vous avez ça Thomas?"_

 _"J'avais besoin de voir que vous alliez bien… Alors ça va?"_ , lui demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

 _"Carrément… Bof…"_

 _"Je me demandais pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit où vous étiez au moment du meurtre de Garnier… Parce que vous étiez avec votre sœur c'est ça?"_

Elle acquiesça. Il la regardait bizarrement, il avait l'air tellement inquiet.

 _"Vous avez cru que c'était moi hein? Pour Garnier… A un moment vous l'avez cru?"_.

Il s'empara de la chaise dans le coin de la pièce et s'assit en face d'elle en prenant ses mains entre les siennes. _"Non… Non j'ai pas cru ça non"_.

 _"Je l'ai vu deux fois dans ma vie, j'ai dû lui parler trois minutes en tout. C'est tout"_.

 _"Ce qui est important maintenant c'est que Sarah dise la vérité. Qu'elle dise que vous étiez à l'autre bout de Paris pendant le meurtre de Garnier"_.

 _"Non. Je… je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça. C'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyée à Marseille"_.

 _"Je comprends. Mais plus vous attendez et moins sa parole aura de la valeur"_.

 _"Mais elle sait pas qui je suis. Elle sait pas qui est Argos. Elle sait rien. Je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça"_ , lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux dans lesquels elle aurait volontiers plongé dans d'autres circonstances… pour d'autres raisons.

 _"Adèle…"_ , la supplia-t-il.

 _"Non, vraiment"_. Il n'y croyait pas. Elle n'allait pas abandonner tout de même? Il resserra son étreinte sur ses mains. Sans jamais la lâcher du regard.

 _"Vous allez trouver un autre moyen de me sortir de là. Je le sais… J'ai confiance en vous"_.

Son cœur se serrait, son estomac se nouait, et ses yeux… leurs yeux même, commençaient à s'embuer de larmes. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et posa son front contre le sien.

 _"Après tout ce que je t'ai fait… Tu continues encore à croire en moi. A croire que je peux te sortir de là… Tu sais quoi? Je vais le faire. Je vais trouver le coupable, aller confronter Argos, révéler la vérité au grand jour. Et après je reviendrais te chercher… Parce que je peux pas continuer sans toi"_.

Elle retira ses mains des siennes… pour les mettre sur ses poignets et les attirer à son visage. Il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de le sentir un peu plus près… Et laissa une main traîner sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux à son toucher et embrassa l'intérieur de sa paume, laissant ses lèvres là quelques secondes.

Puis elle murmura: _"Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qu'Aurélie a fait. La boite, le faux témoignage… Elle a sans doute cru que tu avais des sentiments pour elle. Et une femme amoureuse… C'est très dangereux, et ça veut éliminer ses… ses adversaires"_.

Les cinq minutes que le maton leur avait accordées commençaient à arriver à leurs fins. Thomas avait peur qu'il revienne avant qu'il ait fait ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis des mois… et encore plus depuis l'épisode Anjou.

 _"Elle ne reviendra plus nous faire de mal. Adèle… Adèle regarde de moi"_ , lui dit-il en lui soulevant doucement le menton. _"On va s'en sortir… Je te promets que…"_ Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir qu'elle l'embrassait déjà. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle.

Surpris sur le coup, Thomas ne mit que quelques secondes à lui rendre son baiser, en encadrant son visage de ses mains. A bout de souffle, il s'éloigna soudain d'elle. Le surveillant revenait déjà.

 _"Comment te laisser dormir en prison cette nuit"_ … commenta-t-il, désabusé.

 _"Je préfèrerais être dans tes bras"_. Cette réflexion le fit sourire. Et il la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

 _"Hé commandant… Alors c'est pour ça que vouliez être seul avec elle?"_ s'énerva le maton en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Rocher se leva. Sur le pas de la porte, il jeta un dernier regard à Adèle. Un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il espérait pour eux, pour la suite. Il articula trois petits mots sans les prononcer. Non pas ces mots-là… Pas encore. Juste: _"Je reviens vite"_.


	10. The end (fausse joie)

**The end…**

Salut à tous! Je vous écris ici pour vous dire que ç'en est fini des one shot. Je n'ai plus envie d'en faire. J'ai d'autres idées pour des suites, accès sur des retrouvailles éventuelles entre Adèle et Rocher, avec différents scénarios possibles. Mais bon je ne vais pas en écrire tous les jours hein.. _._ Parce qu'il faut couper les ponts un peu avec "Profilage"! Sinon on ne survivra pas à l'attente. _Stay connected…_


End file.
